Experimental gain
by E.M.Fiction
Summary: When roxas first woke up he found strange people staring at him, and after escaping, he bumps into a tall red head, who was a totally different type of strange, im no good at summeries XD first attempt at an Mpreg,
1. Chapter 1

Dark, thats what it was... Dark.. He could hear beeping, and the sound of dripping water... He opened his eyes, where was he? "Hes coming to! Fetch doctor Vexen!" That voice, it sounded gruff, sky blue eyes opened, to a white room surrounded by faces, blurry, and unfocused. Another face came into view, "Why hello Roxas, glad too see you join us," this man had everyone back away, why? Was he diseased? Is that why he was here? Roxas, was that his name? He didn't like how this Vexen person was looking at him... It frightened him... He had to get out! The blond haired boy sat up, breathing rapidly, blinking and looking around frantically, taking the doctors surrounding him by surprise, he stood up,and glanced round again, the men and women in the room too surprised to do anything, and ran for the door.  
He was shaky on his feet, as he ran through the halls to find an exit, he heard an alarm wail, but no one came after him, he soon found what he was looking for and exited the large laboratory he'd woken up in, feeling the cool summer breeze on his face.  
It felt nice, he couldn't help but smile and close his eyes, relishing in the cool air that hit his face, he heard shouting, and looked behind him, two men were running towards him, shouting, though what he couldn't make out, and turning to run, he left the lab far behind, not knowing where he was going, who he was, or why he'd been there, but anywhere, he deemed, was better than back there in the hands of those doctors.

Axel sighed, he'd just been dumped by his girlfriend, who'd announced that she was seeing someone else behind his back, "This sucks," he muttered, his emerald green eyes showing signs of self pity. Larexene his, ex? Had been seeing this Saix behind his back, and had told him coldheartedly, in a cafe and on their one year anniversary, too.  
"I'm never gonna fall in love ever again, it hurts to much and is a pain in the backside," He said to himself, a little too loudly, but he didn't care, maybe a visit to his best friend would help? Riku was a great listener afterall, and his boyfriend was always up for a chat or to offer a helping hand, 'Rikus lucky to have someone like Sora...' thought the redhead, as he shuffled his way to a small book store, Sora loved books, always had.  
Suuddenly he was almost knocked to the ground, steadying himsself he looked up to see who'd bumped into him, a blond boy, with sky blue eyes and ragged clothing, was picking himself off the floor, "ouch..." the boy mumbled, rubbing his back, Axel sighed, then offered his hand to the small boy, he had to be about sixteen, "You really should watch where your going y'know," he said, with a slight chuckle, the boy looked up, noticed his hand and looked confused, as though he didn't understand.  
Axel sighed again, 'this might take a while...' he thought.

Roxas stared up at the tall red head holding out his hand, and was confused, why? Why was the red haired man holding out his hand? He was confused, really, really confused, "This is gonna take longer than expected isn't it? It's like you don't know a thing," the man chuckled, and Roxas continued to stare, the man grabbed his hand and pulled the boy to his feet, chuckling again at the look of surprise the blond gave him. "Care to tell me your name?" the red head asked, Roxas thought for a moment, what was it that vexen guy had called him? Roxas? "R-Roxas..." He said, "My names Roxas..." the red head chuckled again, "Axel, got it memorized?" then the man touched his temple, "Memor-what?" asked Roxas, now he was more confused than before.  
Axel sighed, this boy didn't get his little catchphrase at all, 'God where has this guy been? In the castle that never was?' he laughed mentally at his own joke. Roxas gave him a blank look, just what was with this Axel person? Was he from the lab too? "Are you from the laboratory...?" asked the blond, Axel blinked, "Lab?" he looked at the boy, puzzled, what was he on about? Lab? Does he mean Vexens lab? he had come from that direction. But no one goes there unless authorised. Or if you work there, this boy clearly didn't work there, how could he? You had to be at least eighteen, and Roxas was clearly only sixteen.  
Who was this kid? And why was he talking about Dr Vexen and his lab? Axel frowned.Ggoing through his questions in his head, despite his childish manner, he was smart, and now he wanted to know about Roxas, "I think you and I need to talk," He told the blond boy.

"So, let me get this straight, you woke up with science nerds standing over you?" The blond boy nodded, confused yet again by the red heads question. He had just said all of this, why was he repeating it? Sighing Axel pinched the bridge of his nose, Vexen made yet another weird experiment, didn't he? 'Demyxs uncle needs a new hobby...' he thought looking at the small blond next to him. However, out loud he said, "Come with me," Roxas blinked, and cocked his head. Before he could say anything, Axel grabbed his hand and dragged him in the direction of his favourite hangout, the small bookstore where his best friend and their boyfriend worked. 'Destiny Islands bookstore'. Named so after ththe owners birthplace.

***

It took a while, but they got there. Riku was stood outside dealing with a sqabble of girls, fawning over the silver haired male as usual. The silverette took notice of Axel, and waved, "Yo Axe! Where have you been?" Axel turned to look at the blond next to him. Unable to answer, for once the talkative pyro, had nothing to say.  
Roxas, looked curiously around, there were piles and shelves of dusty old books, 'classics were always Soras favourites' the silver haired man named Riku had said, not that he knew who this Sora was.  
Taking one book off the shelf, he stared at the cover, 'Frankenstein' it said, Roxas flipped through the pages absent mindedly. Interesting. But not as interesting as Axel, the red head had an air of mystery to him, it, drew Roxas in somehow... he wasn't sure how or why, he just did. "Yeah, he came from Vexens lab," he heard Axel say, a new voice, one he didn't recognise, answered him. "Yeah, Dr V needs a new hobby..." it sounded like a sigh, was he really that much of a freak? Roxas looked down at his feet. He thought about the monster in the book he was holding. Frankenstein's monster.

After their visit to the bookstore, Axel had taken the blond back to his home, a small apartment with even smaller bedrooms, but there were two so it was fine. "Axel, do you think I'm a monster?" Axel stopped and stared at the blond, dumbstruck. What the hell kinda question was that? Is he a monster? Where'd that come from? Sighing, the redhead walked over to where the blond was sat, "No Roxas, your no monster, what makes you think that?" Roxas looked down at his feet, and proceeded to tell the pyro of the book he'd found at Destiny Islands bookstore.  
Axel laughed, "Frankenstein was made up, and another thing, the monster from that book, if memory serves me right, went around killing and causing all sorts," He said, "Have you killed anyone?" A shake of the head from the blond, "No, well do you scare people just cause you can?" Another shake, "Then your not a monster, or a freak, if anything Vexens the freak," Although, Axel was curious as to why the boy had been created, and for what purpose? He made sure to ask the older man when he next went round Demyx' for a drink.  
The blond smiled as Axel grinned, Roxas was starting to like Axel, a lot.

It was late, Axel had spent ages tidying up the second bedroom, he walked into the living room, to see Roxas, asleep on the small couch, a content smile on his face.  
"No doubt Vex is looking for you, bet you were scared. Though your safe here," Axel scooped the boy up bridal style and laid him down in the guest bed tucking him in before walking out, closing the door behind him. He'd figure out what to do about Roxas later, for now, he would let the sixteen year old sleep.

Axel awoke the next morning to a crashing sound from the kitchen, jumping out of bed and rushing to the sound, he saw Roxas on the floor picking up the remains of a glass cup. The red head sighed, "Damn it Roxy, you had me worried for a second, I thought there was an earthquake or something," The blond looked up at him, then back at the shards or glass on the floor. "I'm... I'm sorry... I wanted a drink but I didn't want to disturb you..." The pyro chuckled, "Yeah well next time do wake me up, I don't want you hurting yourself for the sake of my sleep, I get more than enough," Roxas cocked his head, " I sleep during class," Axel explained, the blond nodded, unsure of what class was.  
The redhead walked over to the refridgerator and pulled out the milk taking a huge gulp before setting it down on the counter, "Next time, just drink it from the carton, I do it all the time, it annoys the crap outta my friend Zexion, which I find hilarious," Roxas smiled slightly.  
Since it was Saturday, Axel decided he'd bug his friend Demyx, he was at his weekend job, Twilight ice cream parlour, Demyx sometimes played his sitar there after his shift ended. Roxas followed the taller male there, walking behind him, staring up at the fla ming red hair, spiked at the back, "Like Sonic the hedgehog" the redhead had said, Axel was a little strange in the blonds eyes, but fun too. He had certainly made the boy feel welcome, despite knowing where he had come from.

"Hey Axel! Heard about Larexene, tough break dude," Came an energetic voice from behind, Axel turned to face the person who'd spoke. A boy with dirty blond hair and a mullet hairstyle was jogging towards them, the redhead shrugged, "Nah, I'm fine now, Roxy here put my mind off it, besides I'm over it," Axel replied, the other blond looked at Roxas, making him feel a little uncomfortable, "Roxy? You mean this shortie? He's the same height as Sora isn't he?" This guy knew Sora? Now it was Roxas' turn to get curious.  
"Dem, your scaring him with your freaky hair," Laughed the tall redhead. Demyx pouted, "So mean Axey!" Axel glared half heartedly at his friend, "Careful Dem, Zexion might feel like your cheating if you continue flirting with me," The red head smirked. Roxas smiled slightly at the two, wondering if that's what friends are like...


	2. Chapter 2

It was salty, but sweet too, thats what Axel had said it tasted like, Roxas just stared at the frozen treat in front of him. Sea-salt ice cream. The red head had suggested he try it out. Said man was talking to his friend at the moment, leaving the small blond to his treat, and his thoughts. The boy looked over at the two near the counter, and cocked his head.  
'They seem really close,' He thought, Axel and his friend, Demyx, were laughing at something, which, judging on how hard they were laughing, must have been really funny. Roxas looked down at his ice cream. He didn't hear the two approach him. "So, Dem Dem, i got a question for you," The blond looked up at Demyx, "Oh? fire away Axey," Said Demyx.  
Axel rubbed the back of his neck, "Is your uncle Vexen working on any weird projects right now?" The mullet haired boy, paled. Confirming Axels suspicions, "Y-yeah, but he won't tell me what, just that it'll be a really important discovery if it works," 'So he was asking about me?' thought Roxas. Shrugging, the small boy went back to staring at the ice cream in front of him.

Axel was ticked off. So as not to take it out on his friend, or Roxas, he'd walked out of the ice cream shop, Roxas, like a loyal dog, had followed him, though as though he could sense the redheads anger, was walking at a ninety degree angle behind him. 'Axel looks scary when he's mad...' The blond thought. He heard a sigh. "What bugs me, is is I don't know what you were made for, and the fact you look so young, Vexens really starting to creep me out," the redhead murmured. Roxas smiled a little, "I'm just glad I never found out why I was created, and that I got to meet you," He told the pyro, and, even though it was small and barely noticable, Axel blushed. "Um, thanks?" The red head didn't know whether to be happy or not, but either way, he did not like blushing.

Roxas shifted and smiled more at him. There was an awkward silence, before either of them moved. And it was the blond who did, he carried on walking. Leaving Axel, standing there.

Elsewhere however Vexen glared at the man in front of him, "How have you not found the boy?!" He was frustrated, he had sent his workers looking for his escaped experiment, that after waking up, had ran past the many scientists working on the project.  
"S-sorry sir... We have had reports that he's now staying at an unknown address with a red haired male," Vexens ears perked up slightly at hearing this new piece of information, red haired male? "This, male, is his hair crimson? With emerald green eyes? Two tattoos on his cheeks?" The young man in front of him nodded, 'Axel... Demyx's friend? The boy is with Axel?' The older male smirked, he knew where to find his prize...

"Hey Axe! Hey! Wake up you bum!" A loud shout from the other side of his front door woke him from his sleep. 'great, it's dem...' Axels eyes shot open, "Shit! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Scrambling to get dressed, Axel became aware of another form entering the room.  
Roxas was awakened due to Demyx's loud knocking and shouting, 'I should wake Axel... Demyx sounds angry...' He needn't have bothered though, as the pyro was now scrambling to put on his shirt, black, with a band logo on it, Metallica, Roxas had never heard of them but Axel must like them, so he wouldn't question it.  
"I'm comin' Dem! God any louder and you'll wake the damn dead up!" Roxas heard a chuckle from the now open door. "Oh, Rox? I gotta get to class, will you be alright here on your own?" The red head asked, The small blond nodded. How hard could it be?  
Demyx couldn't help but worry slightly, he was from his uncles lab after all. His uncle Vexen was not one to let his projects go half way through. The old male liked to see them through to the very end, regardless of the consequences. And that made him feel sorry for the poor boy now rooming with his best, if slightly hotheaded, friend since kindergarten.

Roxas sat on the black couch staring into space, it was boring when no one else was around... It was quiet. And it reminded him of the darkness before he awoke in that white room. Looking around properly, he could see that Axels apartment was not very clean, in fact it was a complete mess. Empty pizza boxes and cans of soda littered the table and the dirty dishes were piled high, it was strange that, despite knowing nothing, he knew how to clean, so he did.  
The small blond put the boxes and cans into the trash, and the dishes were put in to soak, he'd scrub them after he vacuumed. "Where is the vacuum anyway...?" He said to himself. Setting off in search for the dust busting machine, he walked into Axels room. 'Maybe it's in here?' He thought, he didn't want to disturb the red heads possessions, but it was a necessity to cleaning the apartment. Searching under the bed, he found something he did not expect, a sketchbook.  
Roxas could not believe the things Axel had drawn, whole landscapes, and people cluttered the book, the most frequent person was a blond woman, with sea green eyes. and a nice smile, labelled Larxene, wait, that was the person Demyx had mentioned, the one who had hurt Axel even though he'd said that he was over it. The small boy felt a twinge in his chest. though of what, he couldn't say. He smiled sadly.  
He didn't know how long he'd looked at the book, but he knew it must have been a very long time, as the front door opened followed by loud talking. "For god sakes Dem, I told you, I am NOT going to that stupid bar!" The red haired college student walked into the room, and stopped, stared, and gaped. "the heck happened to the room?" Roxas looked up, "Hi... Welcome home," He said, Axel meanwhile was looking around his apartment, "Hey Rox? Did you clean up?" The small blond nodded, making the pyro, even more shocked. The small blond boy, who knew nothing, knew how to clean? That was... Interesting... He'd probably show the boy how to cook, Axel was a wizard in the kitchen, at least that's what he told his friends. Axel smiled, and ruffled the blonds hair, "Not too bad Roxy, not too bad," Roxas smiled.

Demyx followed behind, "Aw come on Axe, it won't be too bad," The red head, stopped, turned to his friend before pushing him back out the door, mumbling idiot as he did so. Roxas blinked. Hearing the pyro sigh then walk back over, the grin back on his face.  
***

Axel lay awake that night thinking. Mostly about the blond in the other room, and mostly, about why he was there. 'How had the blond been created? If he had been at all?' He thought, 'Vexen probably wants him back, which means I'll have to be careful when we're out and about.' He then ended up thinking about what those scientists might have done to the blond, and frowned. The mere thought of seeing him in pain, or hurt. Angered him. Why? Why would it anger him? He shook his head and rolled over onto his side. Falling asleep, as he wondered why he would be angry...


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: ok im getting sick and tired of people using Xemnas or Sephiraoth as an asshole so, ive decided, for once, its vexens turn, no I dont hate him, and I know hes really a coward at heart, but meh, my story, ill do what I want XD Next chapter contains the smut, for all you perverts *eye brow wiggle***_

"So, do you like him?" Axel stared, was this girl crazy?! She was asking if he liked Roxas. The small blond sixteen year old staying in his apartment, Axel shook his head. Afaint blush staining his cheeks. "I-impossible Xion! I'm not gay!" The black haired girl laughed, then smirked, "Never said you were Axel, but it's so obvious you do!" She pointed to his cheeks, which were getting redder by the minute.  
Axel and his best female friend were sat in their musical studies class, they sat next to each other, Axel sat with her mostly because if he were to sit next to Demyx? The conversation would end up in a heated argument over which band was better, or just how important a treble cleft was. 'What the hell was a treble cleft anyway?!' Axel always ended up thinking. Xion, however sat there because she couldn't stand the only other girl in the room.  
Her and Kairi, hated each other with a passion. Which was funny, because she and Axel, were cousins. "It's obvious?" Axel said, a questioning look on his face. The raven giggled, then nodded. "Hey! Maybe when you tell the lucky guy! He'll let you do him!" The redhead almost choked. Trust his only female friend to be a yaoi fan. She made Larxene look like an angel sometimes. The pyro sighed, then playfully hit Xion on the head, making her laugh more.  
"I was kidding!" Despite that, Axel felt better, even though she was a yaoi fan, she made the best agony aunt. It was at least a few says since he'd come home to find Roxas had cleaned his messy apartment.

And in those few days, he'd begun to feel, for the blond... Not love per see, but a lot of affection, It made him completely forget the heartache he'd suffered after Larxene had admitted to cheating on him. He was happier than he had been.

"I'm home," Silence greeted him, when he opened his apartments front door. Peaking round the corner, he saw the small blond room mate, curled up fast asleep on the couch, Axel smiled slightly, he sat down beside the sleeping boy, stroking the blond spikes of hair.

"Your too cute sometimes Roxy..." He then chuckled at the small pout that formed on Roxas' sleeping face. He kissed Roxas' forehead, before picking the boy up bridal style, and carry him to the spare bedroom, planning on talking with the blond when he woke up later... Providing the blond knew what 'like' meant...

Roxas blinked, 'like'? what did that mean? Axel had just told the blond that he liked him... The only problem was, the blond didn't understand. Axel sighed, and felt his face heat up. He was going to have to explain, wasn't he? The blond on the couch cocked his head, yeah... His luck would be stupid, and bad. Explaining, wasn't a problem fortunately, it was the blushing furiously, while Roxas, just stared afterwards. That ended up being the problem.  
"so, like as in, you want to be lovers?" He had peaked on other books, since then, and learned what the term 'lovers meant' thanks to Soras book store. The red head, nodded slightly, 'Dammit, it's all Xions fault...' He thought. While the green eyed male mentally cursed his friend to the fiery pits of Hades, the little blond got up off the couch, and gave him a hug, arms only reaching just under his rib cage due to how tall Axel was.  
The pyro blinked, at the contact, then smiled. Okay, so maybe Xion won't be burned in hell.  
Yet.  
"It's okay, I think, I like you too, I've read books, from Soras store, and I think that's how I feel." Axel chuckled, slightly, no wonder Roxas got along with the brunet, they were both bookworms, 'Maybe I should introduce him to Zex? Hes a bookworm too,' Instead of speaking, he just hugged the boy back, giving him a kiss on the forehead as he did so.  
Roxas smiled, 'This must be what happiness feels like too,' He thought, looking up at the taller man, 'I guess being some science thing isn't so bad when your eventually allowed to be happy.'

Elsewhere, an older male, with ashen blond hair, was getting frustrated with his subordinates. How had they not found the boy?! He knew who he was with, but surely he couldn't have disappeared without a trace?! Vexen ripped up the report he had been handed. And glared, at the wall opposite his desk. That blond was the ticket to his fame, if everything went well of course. Then he got an idea, 'Maybe I could use this situation to my advantage..' He smirked. Providing Axel actually did something with the boy of course. But either way, knowing who your prize is with, is a huge step to achieving your goal...

_**AN: short chapter is short... just need my smut writer to finish then you can have the smexyness.**_


End file.
